Trials of the Heart
by KZerina
Summary: Harry went off to train at the end of 7th year. What happens when he returns? How does it end? You'll have to find out....


Hello, peeps! Sorry about Runaway, but I haven't much been in a mood to write it. In that case, I wrote this instead. I've had this in my head for a while, and I finally decided to type it.

The title may very well change as I may come up with something better. I was having trouble with that so I got Trials of the Heart. I think it's a good title, but not for this story.

Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the established characters from the books.

***

Trials of the Heart

Chapter 1: Escapee

By KZerina

It had been somewhere near a year, and it was time to get out of that hellhole. She knew they'd only been keeping her to lure Harry to them, but they didn't know that he wasn't going to come. He was gone to somewhere only he and Dumbledore knew, and even he didn't know until he'd gotten there.

But now she needed to concentrate on stealth. The Death Eaters wouldn't be expecting her escape since no one had ever tried before, but if they did catch her, they had wands, and she didn't—minor disadvantage.

Just a little more and she'd be out of the building. Then she had to get out the gate and bound for Hogwarts.

She slipped out unnoticed at first, but then a red light shot past her ear. She barely dodged it and dashed. Luckily, she'd been on a few of Harry's adventures to battle the Dark Lord, or she wouldn't have been able to evade the multitude of curses flying towards her.

She reached the edge and slipped easily through the bars, and into the woods beyond. She could hear them pursuing her.

She ducked behind a large tree and tried to calm her breathing. Apparently she didn't in time when they grabbed her roughly and dragged her out from hiding. She would have screamed had she been able to, but all prisoners used as servants were silenced with _Silencio_ for reasons unknown.

Two Death Eaters had captured her, and each was holding one arm too tightly.

"Come on, bitch. Let's go," one of them ordered.

"Too bad we can't kill her. That would be so much fun."

Then there was the clopping of hooves. She didn't realize there were centaurs in this forest, much less ones that would help a human, but it wasn't a centaur at all. It was yet another Death Eater. This one rode a black, dragon-like horse that seemed to match the description of Thestrals Harry had given her several years before. She struggled some but couldn't get free.

The horseman dismounted and loomed toward her. He leaned down and ice blue eyes stared back at her. She'd never seen this one before, and after a year in Death Eater head quarters, she thought she'd seen every one of them.

"Drop her," he commanded.

"Why should we listen to you? Prove you're one of us!"

The newcomer glared and exhaled heavily, lifting his sleeve to show the ugly, black Dark Mark, blaring on his forearm. Her captors threw her roughly to the ground.

"I have special orders from Master to retrieve her." He bent to one knee. He grabbed her throat and squeezed a little, but somewhat gently. In her ear he whispered, "If you want to live, you will be quiet and do exactly as I say."

She swallowed hard as he pulled her up more. His grip had loosened a bit as she stood on her own.

"You may go!" he barked as he pulled her by the arm to his mount.

"You can't kill her!" one of the other two Death Eaters shouted back at the blue-eyed one.

"Everyone knows she's Potter's whore. She makes wonderful bait," the horseman sneered. "Get on."

She jumped and scrambled onto the horse. He climbed on after and watched the other two Death Eaters fade into the distance. Then he turned and aimed the horse away from Voldemort's "lair." He urged the horse into a canter, and they were of to she didn't know where.

The steadiness of the horse's gait lulled her to sleep, and after a while, her captor woke her up and helped her off the horse. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. They were still in the forest, though it was thinning.

She returned her gaze to the horseman. "Who are you?"

At first he seemed confused by the question, but then he must have realized that he still had the mask on since he removed it. Who she saw surprised her so much that she fell over backwards.

Harry dived down after her, making sure she was okay. She turned away from him, tears in her eyes.

"What?"

He seemed completely sincere, as if he didn't know why she was crying. She let a few more tears slide down her cheeks before replying. "You're a Death Eater. I thought you were going to train to fight against them."

Realization crossed his face, and he smiled. "I'm not a Death Eater. I was going to get you out of there. Do you honestly think Voldemort would accept _me_ among his ranks? Harry Potter—the one he has sought to destroy for almost twenty years."

He hugged her comfortingly, and she couldn't that kind of proximity without acting on her feelings. She pushed his arms away and put hers behind Harry's head, pulling him down and kissing him.

They'd admitted their feelings the night he left. They'd gotten a little carried away, but luckily nothing came of it. She knew he'd come back, and she was thrilled to have him back and tangible as opposed to pictures or thoughts.

Finally they had to breathe, but they still clung tightly to each other, no wanting to let go.

"I love you, 'Mi," he whispered.

Hermione sighed and leaned contentedly against his chest.

"Wait," he said as he pushed her away and stood up. "I have some things for you."

She stood up and followed him back to his Thestral while he dug through the saddlebags. She pulled something black and handed it to her. It was folded cloth of some sort. She let the folds fall, and it was a long dress. It was soft and warm in her hands. She smiled, and he tilted his head to the trees so she could change into it privately.

As she left, Harry began to dig again in the saddlebags. She slipped easily into the garment. It was much more comfortable than the rough dress the Death Eaters had given her, and it was very warm, especially in the cold weather.

Folding her old dress, she walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. He took the folded garment from her and loaded it in the saddlebag before continuing to rummage through it. The Thestral nickered at him.

"Oh, shut up, Sleip," Harry retorted and moved to the bag on the other. He pulled out a small book and put it in his pocket. He walked back over to her side and helped her mount the horse, mounting behind her.

He reached into his robes and pulled the book back out. He handed it over to her. It was the journal she'd given him the night he left. It was to be the present for his eighteenth birthday, but since she wasn't going to see him for it, she gave it to him early so he could have it anyway.

"I can't read this. It's your _journal_. I-I-I-can't!"

"'Mi, just open it to the first page, and you'll see why I want you to read it."

She was going to protest again, but stopped herself. She looked up at him and he smiled back. Looking down at the book again, she opened the front cover. The first words on the page were "Dear Hermione." She continued on, and then it said, "Since they won't let me send you owls, I've decided to compile letters in here for you. I'm not really the journaling type so this actually works out for the better."

She smiled and leaned back against Harry. She hadn't been sure what he would do with it. She knew he wasn't one of reflection's biggest fans, but she thought it might help him get out the troubling things he always kept inside and still avoid talking to anyone about them. There were times when he didn't even like to tell her and Ron things, or _couldn't_, so she was very glad he's found a way to use it anyway.

Harry kissed the top of her head and urged the Thestral forward. They were on their way back to Hogwarts.

***

She'd been reading letters during the journey to Hogwarts. The castle was now in view. The place had been turned into a fortress soon after Harry left, head quarters for the Dark Resistance.

As they approached the gates, Harry put the hood of his cloak over his head. The guard looked suspiciously at him and his mount for a moment before noticing her.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "You're back! You're all right, aren't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks to him."

Harry smiled and shook his head slightly.

"And who _is_ he?" the guard inquired trying to identify Harry through the shadows cast on his face by the hood.

Harry sighed and pulled the hood back slowly. He adjusted his fringe so his scar showed and looked the guard directly in the eyes. The man's eyes grew wide as realization hit him.

"Harry Potter…."

Harry nodded his head curtly. "Tell no one."

"Yes, sir," replied the guard as he opened the gate for them.

Harry compelled the Thestral into a trot towards Hagrid's hut where they dismounted and un-tacked the winged horse.

"Go on, Sleipnir. Go see your family."

The Thestral whinnied and flew off to visit with the other Thestrals of the Forbidden Forest. Then Harry turned and marched around Hagrid's house with the saddle one shoulder and the saddlebags and bridle on the other.

"Harry, do you want me to take something?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "But you could open that box there that says 'tack,'" Harry said, indicating a wooden crate with his foot.

She looked down and opened the crate for him. He unloaded the bridle and saddle into it.

"I'll take care of those later. There are more important things to do right now," stated Harry as he headed toward the castle.

***

I again apologize about Runaway. I've got a bunch written I just haven't been in the mood to finish. I'm doing my best though, so I hope to have it soon.

Thanks for reading!

KZerina


End file.
